deadly_mistakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pat
Pat Thropp is the nesser of Dio Brando and Elphaba Thropp. Pat is a hot-blooded hero who won't let anything stand in her way. She wants to be an inspiration to others and to be a hero, tired of all the shit that happened to her and wanting to prove herself better than what she was taught to think herself as. Pat is a loose-cannon who is revelling in her freedom, swearing often, eating as much as she can, generally loving life. When she's not aspiring to become a god, that is. Pat's Joestar birthmark is a bright shade of green and rests on her back. Backstory Elphaba had a period of time after she left Oz, where she was glum. She joined Dio when he was gathering minions, because Dio offered her everything she wanted. And at this point, Elphaba had given up on being a good witch, feeling that everything good she tried to do would end in tragedy. Elphaba heavily regrets this brief stint as one of Dio's minions. But one night, she was experimening with the Grimmrie, when Pat appeared, fully formed. It was only after seeing the green birthmark on Pat's back she knew that she had accidentally made a child from her and Dio. The Joestar mark was always purple, but this one was green. Like her skin. Dio was not the best person to raise a child, one he didn't even want. He wanted to make sure the child wouldn't act against him. Pat, for a long time, didn't think he abused her because she was essentially spoiled by him. Dio was then killed by Jotaro when Pat was eight, and Elphaba swooped in and took Pat back to Oz, where she had set herself up under a new identity. Oz's political climate had improved since she left, and so she felt no need to do anything against the Oz government. Remember the some Welcome To The Black Parade? Picture Elphaba as the person bringing Pat to the parade and telling her everything. Pat Thropp is a wandering adventurer/scholar who dreams of becoming stronger and more powerful, simply so she can become a god. Right now, though, she's more concerned with adventure and excitement than scholarly pursuits, although she knows a lot and is capable of being incredibly clever should the situation call for it. Stand / Other Powers Quicksilver, an arm cannon that can convert metal to various types of energy (Like water, wind, fire, lightbeams that can hurt vampires HARD, venom, and ice) and drain people's blood to use for her stand. Pat can use energy from herself, but this tires her out quickly. Yes, this is Quicksilver from 7th Stand User. Pat was originally a 7th Stand User OC after all. Pat has developed Quicksilver to be able to manifest anywhere in her sight and shoot off blasts, however she has to summon it back and then summon it someplace else to move it, which takes a couple of seconds to do. Pat also knows a bit of magic, having been to the Oz Academy For Magic Arts and graduated with high marks thanks for her natural talent with magic, gained from her mother, Elphaba Thropp. Pat also has a bit of Ripple as well from her Joestar blood, but it's the least-developed of her powers. Pat isn't even aware she has it, thinking it as another quirk of her magic. Personality Pat has a lot of pride in her heart. Fiery, angry, and bursting through all in her way, she never gives up. Even if this means that she has to be dragged from every hopeless battle she fights. Even if she suffers horrible for it. She hates getting talked down to, hates being told what to do. It's her way or the highway. Pat, however, is actually quite friendly most of the time. She's cheerful and peppy, always ready to send people shitty fucking memes via text or send weird shit to people to see when they wake up. She's very good at seeing the good points in people. She'd be very popular, possibly. ...That is, if she had any friends. See, Pat, for a long time, hated herself thanks to her internalized ableism from her abuse at Dio's hands. She thought that nobody would love her because she was annoying and had terrible social skills because she was autistic, and it took many, many years of building up her trust in others before she could call people "friends" and mean it. Dio told her that "friends" were only worthy of being used and would abandon you if you showed any flaws if they didn't like you enouh. (Which, given Pat's difficult people skills, made her hate herself as she always felt people wouldn't care about her.) Elphaba told her otherwise, however, and Pat is shaking what Dio taught her. Pat tends to shove it all behind a goofy smile and memes. So basically *Pat voice* I shitpost to hide my emotions. Pat has a difficult time knowing when it's okay to get mad and yell at people or leave and let be. She often times has a hard time trusting others even if she can see their good points, because she's never sure how people feel about her. She'd love to call you her friend, but she doubts you'd like for her to call you her friend. Thankfully, now that she's on the road, Pat's free to do whatever she wishes. She's opening up to people, she's healing. Except one small thing. She kind of wants to become a god so that she could make a better world. Hey. She is a Brando after all. Abilities wip Relationships WIP Fetters Pat's fetters are The Useless Princess (Stage 1), The Angry Witch (Stage 2), and The Heroic Knight (Stage 3). Their shared name is Edelweiss. WIP Trivia * Pat Thropp is a DM-adapted version of a 7SU OC named Pat Suzuki. Ironically, in the 7SU verse, she is a Zeppeli who is fully aware of her Ripple and has no magic powers, as opposed to being a Brando. Her roleplay account is here. * There's another verse on there where she is a vigilante kicking people's butts with her stand. * If any people want to make JJBA Mistakes and feel limited by Pat's age making the rp chronologically take place at around Part 5 (Vento Aureo), do note that time in Oz does not move the same as the outside world and Pat lived in it after Dio died, up until recently. Therefore, she is a nonissue. Gallery PAT'S FACE.png Men yelling pat.png Feels good man pat.png Pat smiling.png Pat wearing fancy clothes the image.png Tired pat.png pat rubbing money on herself.png|Art not done by Azure, done by Etri. An example of 7th Stand User Verse Pat, pictured with Etri's OC Rin + The dickhead behind the nonsense of 7th Stand User himself, The Creator. Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:The Mistakes Category:Enbies